


Rebirth

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is random, might not make complete sense, and has an abrupt ending. Somehow, a phone wallpaper of three blue crystalline flowers inspired this. Enjoy, and ask your questions!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is random, might not make complete sense, and has an abrupt ending. Somehow, a phone wallpaper of three blue crystalline flowers inspired this. Enjoy, and ask your questions!

Even though he at first tried to give off the air of not paying attention to what was happening, Jazz couldn't help but gaze wide-opticed like everyone else at the spectacle before them. It was the Praxian "Blooming Season" as they referred to it, a truly rare occurrence, they said. Personally, Jazz didn't quite get it... But then again, he hadn't been raised in Praxus, so he didn't suppose he would ever fully understand it. Back to the spectacle, however, a glowing blue sheen covered the entirety of the Praxian Crystal Forests. Only the first few miles of forest had the blossoms the "season" was named after. That didn't make the scene any less spectacular, though, to those who only saw the edges of the forests.

Jazz gaped as part of the blue sheen twisted away from itself to form an image.

Not an image, Jazz realized a second later, but a mech! A very handsome mech, thought Jazz as his energon in his lines heated and he shifted uncomfortably. The mech, though quite lacking in color, was incredibly beautiful; and Jazz found himself wishing the mech would notice him.

Wait, what?! He hadn't come to Praxus to be noticed by some strange ghost-like person; he had come here to guard the emperor's son. Though, really, there wasn't much he could do to protect the little brat, considering the two of them were always flocked by idiot Praxians who did a fine job of protecting the brat from outsiders, themselves. The sheer mass of Praxians that swarmed the mechlet not only inflated the mechlet's ego, but kept foreigners from getting near him.

Right now, everyone-including the foreigners and him-were staring at the glowing crystals of the Crystal Forest in awe. Absolutely everywhere, the formations were glowing tremendously brightly, the glows soon drifting off of the formations to form mech-like shapes. Some glows diminished before they had really taken form, causing Jazz to wonder why.

None of that mattered, however, when he felt a pulse gently press itself into his spark, inflaming him and causing him to unconsciously whimper at the sensation of lonely/love/need/please come back?

At the sense of pure sorrow that enveloped him, Jazz dropped to his knees, clutching the armor over his spark chamber as the emotional pain rolled over him in waves, releasing a tumultuous cry of pain in response as his spark flared inside of its delicate chamber, desperate to just be near the one whose spark called out to his very own. He didn't hear the commotion his outburst had caused, nor did he quite realize just how much of a stir he had caused by it, so badly enveloped by this mystery in his spark was he. A soft keening sound drew his attention upward and outward toward the forest; and he hastily stumbled up, shoving away the crowd from him in a desperate bid for space as he struggled to head into the forest to follow the call in his spark.

"Leave him alone!" shouted a vaguely familiar voice, and he was grateful that the crowd around him parted. He did not say any thanks, however, in his haste to get to wherever his spark was leading him. He bounded through the forest quickly, growing evermore fearful as he felt the warm presence retreat from him.

'No! Don't go!' he pleaded with the other.

'Why?' it asked.

Jazz hesitated, pausing in his running, before whispering aloud, "I- I love you, I think, but I'm not even sure who you are. Your spark is calling out to mine, and mine wishes to answer."

'I thank Thee, Primus,' whispered the presence as it flared into Jazz's spark, drawing the mech that much closer to its point of origin. 'I thank you as well, my dear, for allowing me this honor of your love. May I ask another thing of you?'

Jazz blinked in confusion, pausing as he asked, "What was the first thing?"

'Trust. And you didn't even realize it, which is all the better.'

Jazz shivered, nauseous suddenly as the presence vanished. Fear coiled up inside him like a living being. 'Where did you go?!' he cried out to it as he shivered.

The presence didn't answer as a different being said something.

A hiss came from behind him. "A stranger comes to our forest univited and with no warning, such a chance."

Jazz whimpered, twirling and stumbling, falling to his knees in fright. When he beheld the creature in front of him, old coding activated at once to force him to get into a defensive position. He growled at the apparent mech.

The being clicked his glossa against the roof of his mouth, saying calmly, "Now, now, that is no way to treat the lord whose domain in which you currently reside."

He gave his own hiss in response, glaring at the white and blue mech. The mech blinked in surprise, recoiling at the sound. "Who are you?" Jazz asked, glaring at the stranger. Sharply Jazz snarled in anger as he felt the presence flare in pain at the feeling of the mech. "Get away from me, slagger!"

"Such foul language," murmured the mech as he stepped back, eying the Polyhexian.

"Within my right; you're hurting him." Jazz stayed in his defensive position as he bristled with flared plating.

"Hurting who?"

'Prowl,' the presence told Jazz, 'my designation is Prowl.'

The Polyhexian's lips thinned, "He says his name is Prowl."

The mech's optics widened. "He has finally found his beloved spark again after so long?"

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked in confusion, his body slowly relaxing at the calming pulses Prowl sent him. Any answer he received from the stranger went unheard as Prowl responded to the inquiry.

'You are the spark reincarnate of my Beloved from when I was first in a frame. Your spark remembers me, and I desire to once again get to know the mech it has become. I have done so in a few lifetimes. If you desire, I will do it again. Although, granted, you will have to let me ride around in your body...'

'I don't know what to say...' whispered Jazz, voice in awe. 'Could, do you think we might could get you your own body somehow, this time?'

As a sense of astonishment filtered through their strange bond, Jazz realized that Prowl was stunned silent. A light giggle escaped Jazz, and a smile decorated his face, his attention turned inward.

'That's... Jazz, that's so sweet,' murmured Prowl, though Jazz heard the words as clear as white crystal. 'You'd have to find an engineer that believes in ghosts, though.'

'Already know one,' boasted Jazz cheerfully, 'he loves telling me ghost stories while he's working on projects.'

'Well, that makes everything a lot easier...' murmured Prowl in surprise. 'How are you so lucky? And accepting of this?'

'I don't know, Prowl; I really don't know,' answered Jazz, practically purring at having Prowl complimenting him. 'I've dealt with a lot of strange situations in my lifetime, short as it may have been compared to some others'. And, hey, how come you're a ghost but I'm not?'

Prowl was silent for a few moments, 'I don't know... Though it might have to do with the fact that you've never been sparked Praxian. Generally, only Praxians are kept in the forests.'

Jazz's attention was abruptly drawn back to the stranger as a sharp whistle invaded his audios. He looked up to see the stranger watching him impatiently.

"What do you want?" sourly asked Jazz, gaze darkening in irritation.

'Patience,' encouraged Prowl, 'he may take a while to get to his point.'

Jazz mutely growled, crossing his arms over his chest grouchily at the information.

"You are deep in my forest, mechling," said the blue and white mech, his optics cold and narrow. Jazz puffed his armor out in brief aggression; he wasn't a mechling!

"Yeah, so?" he retorted, glaring at the other.

"Why are you here?"

"I dunno; why do you think?" He still didn't like this new mech.

"I think you are an insolent whelp who should have stayed away for a few more vorns," sniffed the mech, helm titled back snobbishly, "Come, and I shall send you and Prowl on your way."

At the very slight sense of excitement from Prowl, Jazz carefully stood and slowly followed the stranger.


End file.
